The Mummy APH
by The Awsome one
Summary: When Alice Kirkland and her half-brother Francis find a map to the City of the Dead, it leads to a whole bunch of crazy events that no one can predict. US/Fem!UK Genderbending, Violence and France pervyness
1. Prelude

**Summary: When Alice Kirkland and her half-brother Francis find a map to the city of Hamunaptra it leads to a whole chain of events that no one could predict. **

**Warnings: Genderbending, swearing, violence, undead mummies and did I mention genderbending? Also come characters will be OCC **

**Do I look like I own either Hetalia or the Mummy?**

**Pairings: USUK, Austria/Hungary/Prussia **

_Egyptian _

Prelude

In long ago Egypt, in the year of 1290 BC, the sun was blazing with pyramids in the background, as workers and slaves were working on a giant statue with the face of a man on it. In the city below it, people were talking in the streets with children yelling and playing. It was the city of Thebes, the City of the Living and the crown jewel of Pharaoh Roderich the First.

On a road, guards were bowing as a man on a chariot was riding past. The man on the chariot had brown hair and violet eyes. The man was the Pharaoh himself, returning from a chariot ride and looking forward for spending time with his Mistress.

As the sun set, a man stood by a baloney, watching the city. He had white hair and blood red eyes, dressed in robes of black and gold. He was Gilbert, the Pharaoh's High Priest and keeper of the dead.

Walking down a hallway was a woman with long light brown hair and green eyes. She wore so much makeup on her that it barley looked like she was wearing clothes. Her name was Elizabeta, Pharaoh Roderich's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her.

Elizabeta walked into a large room with statues in it. Walking to the end of the room, she pushed a large golden cloth away and stepped into the back room. Her walk sped up until she ran into Gilbert and stood before him. She lightly stroked his face. Staring at the brunette, Gilbert captured her face with his hands as they passionately kissed. As the two were kissing, one of Gilbert's wandering hands smudged the makeup on one of Elizabeta's shoulders.

The slaves had almost completely closed the doors when it was pushed open by Roderich himself.

"_What are _you _doing here_?" The pharaoh asked, looking around. He walked forwards, to the room where Elizabeta and Gilbert were standing in as the slaves closed the doors.

When the Pharaoh had opened the curtains only his mistress was there, one hand behind her back. Roderich moved closer as Elizabeta just stood there. The male brunette's eyes caught sight of the smudged makeup on her shoulder.

"_Who has touched you_?!" He asked outraged, pointing to the smudge. His mistress looks at the smidge slowly before snapping her head back at Roderich, looking beyond him and at someone behind him. The Pharaoh turned his head to see Gilbert standing behind him who yanked Roderich's sword from his waist and held it up. Roderich looked at his high priest. "Gilbert?! _My Priest!_" The Brunette groans and screams when Elizabeta stabbed him in the back with the knife she had been hiding from him. Gilbert swung the sword so it slashed at the Pharaoh who screamed again.

On the other side of the curtain, the slaves heard the Pharaoh scream and moved closer as they saw what was happening through the shadows. Roderich was being stabbed and slashed multiple times.

The two lovers stopped their assault when they head the yelling of the Pharaoh's body guards moving closer and trying to open the door to the chamber.

"_Pharaoh's Bodyguards_," Gilbert said. The timing was unawesome.

The bodyguards were trying to break down the door, in hopes of saving their Pharaoh.

Elizabeta turned to Gilbert and said fancily; "_You must go! Save your self_!"

"_No_," replied the albino.

"_Only you can resurrect me!_" the brunette said, hoping to save her lover. Gilbert turned to her just as the many men with swords broke open the door, rushing in with hopes of saving Roderich.

"_The awesome me won't leave you_!" Gilbert yelled as the slaves grabbed him ready to drag him away as the bodyguards moved closer. "_Get away from me_!" He yelled at the slaves, angry. "_You shall live again_!" Gilbert swore as he was drug away from the room. "_I _will _resurrect you_!"

Elizabeta turned to face the guards as they opened the curtains. She stood behind Roderich's dead body, holding a bloody knife. The guard's gasped at the sight.

"_My body is no longer his temple_!" She spat as she raised the knife and impaled herself in the stomach. Gilbert watched, hidden as she killed herself and turned away as though in pain, closing his red eyes.

XXX

Late that night, a group of chariots raced towards Hamunaptra, the one place where Gilbert would resurrect Elizabeta. The albino had broken into her crypt and stole both her body and the Book of the Dead.

Deep in the city, Gilbert laid Elizabeta's body onto a stone bed-like structure as his priests all bowed chanting.

The High Priest was chanting from the book and the soul of Elizabeta had been raised from a black pond of what looked like goo and placed into her body. The Pharaoh's mistress gasped as she opened her eyes.

However before Gilbert could finish the raising by stabbing her, the bodyguards of the dead Roderich had stopped him and Elizabeta's soul returned to the Land of the Dead.

As punishment Gilbert's priests were commended to be mummified alive while Gilbert was commended to be submitted to the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses, one so horrible it had never been used before.

Gilbert's tongue was cut out and he was wrapped alive in bandages and placed in a sarcophagus with scarabs poured into his sarcophagus which was closed. The sarcophagus was locked with a special key several times and buried deep underground.

Gilbert was to stay sealed in this prison, never to be released to be undead forever more. The bodyguards – the Magi* would never let him be released or he would arise a walking disease, a plague on humankind … an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages with power over the sands and the glory of invincibility.

Gilbert and his prison was placed at the feet of a large statue which would be worn down over the years and mostly covered by sand as gun shots of a battle ragged on in the early 1930's.

**TBC …**

***That is how my DVD subtitles spells it and if it is incorrect I will correct it. **

**Personally I thought that the Mummy and Hetalia had things in common and would be great for a crossover. **

**I know I should be working on Fullmetal Awesomest but this kept on bugging me and bugging me until I had to write it. Personally I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I will. However, I am working on several things at once so updates might take a while. **

**So could you all do me a favor and read and review this story for me? It would make me feel a lot better and reviews make me write faster.**

**Well, adios amigos! **


	2. Chapter I

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating this, but since my family is in the middle of moving, they accidentally packed my copy of **_**The Mummy**_**. So I'm now using a transcript of **_**The **_**Mummy, so you might see things that aren't in other versions of the movie. Just to warn you. So it's taken me a while, but I've finally finished chapter one. Chapter two will be up soon, I promise. **

**Without further ado; Chapter One**

_Egyptian _

Chapter I

**Hamunaptra 1923 AD **

The statue had become faded over the thousands of years it had been exposed to the wind, rain and other types of weather. The once amazing City of the Dead was now ruins. Ruins which were being fought over. For over three thousand years, men and armies fought over the land, not knowing that evil that lay below them. And for three thousand years, we the, Med-jai, the descendants of the Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch.

Legionnaires shouted as they ran through the ruins. They were the Americans and French against the Egyptians for Hamunaptra.

The Arabs yelled a battle cry as they on horseback moved forwards the French Army who moved into positions to shoot.

They did not notice the group of back clad riders above them, keeping watch.

The man in charge of the French Legion turned around on horseback, riding away from the troupes, deeper into the city.

Two men watched him leave before looking at each other. The one with wearing white had dark brown hair, brown hair and a hair curl. The other in beige had blond hair, blue eyes and glasses.

"You just got promoted," the brunette said a thick Italian accent in his voice. "Damned hamburger bastard," he muttered under his breath. The blond just turned back to the invading Arabs.

"Prenez vos positions!" He yelled in French. "Steady!" He yelled as the army moved closer to where he was standing. "You're with the hero on this one, right?" Alfred F. Jones, American and self-proclaimed hero asked Lovino Vargas the foul tempered Italian.

"Yes," grumbled the Italian.

"Steady!"

As the charging Arabs moved closer, Lovino shook his head. 'This isn't worth dying,' he thought as he turned and ran into the ruins. Alfred turned around to see him dropping his gun getting as far away as possible from the Arabs. The American just turned back to the charging forces.

"Steady!"

When the men were almost on top of the legion Alfred yelled; "Fire!" and the French Legionaries fired their guns at the Arabs. Some of the men fell from the horses injured to dead while the others continued on. The Americans and the Frenchmen continued firing at their enemies.

However the Arabs soon got out their own guns and fired back at the Legionaries. Their shots had more success as more Legionaries were killed in the fire.

Alfred and some of the men near him stood up still shooting at the Arabs. Most of the white-clad men started running away from the fight not wanting to die.

Finally the dark-clad Arabs made it to Hamunaptra and used their swords to cut down the Legionaries.

Alfred managed to shot down an Arab who had thrown a knife into the back of one of the American soldiers in the Legion. When he knocked down an Arab with his rifle, the black clad man charged at him with his sword which the blond knocked out his hand with the rifle. Dropping the rifle, Alfred pulled out two guns from a vest and started firing bullets at whoever came near him while he was backing up, deeper into the ruins.

Lovino turned around to see Alfred jumping over a fallen column yelling, "Run Lovino, run!" The Italian didn't hesitate to start running to an opening of a passage. "Get inside!" The blond yelled. "Get inside!"

However, the second that Lovino got in, he started closing the entrance to the passageway, not thinking about Alfred, only wanting to save his own skin.

"Don't close the door on the hero!" The American yelled, annoyed when Lovino closed the door completely. Alfred managed to make it to the passageway just as the door was closed and banged into it. "I'm going to get you for this!"

He turned around and looked at the men firing at him. The four men slow their horses down and raise their rifles to finish Alfred off. Tired and reluctantly accepting defeat, the  
American raises his right hand and gives them the bird.

The Arab's horses go crazy, bucking and rearing up, their rider's falling off. The horses snort and whine and then take off running like the devil himself was on their heels. Their rider's quickly follow.

Alfred just stood their stunned, looking at his hand. Sensing something behind him, he turns around to see the shattered face of Anubis looking back at him. Feeling something beneath his feet, Alfred looks down to see the sand shifting. As he backs away, it looks like the sand is creating a picture. He quickly turns around and begins to run away from the area, but sticking around to see what the image might be.

The sand stops moving and the picture is of Gilbert's screaming face.

Getting to a safe distance, Alfred slows down and begins to walk. Sensing someone watching him, he looks up at the cliff, before continuing on his long trek.

The dark clad Med-jai watched Alfred walking off.

"_The creature remains undiscovered_," the man in the middle – the leader – said.

"_And what of that one?"_ Another Med-jai asked.

"_The desert will kill him_," the leader of the Med-jai said before the Med-jai turned to leave.

XXX

_Three Years Later _

In the Cairo Museum of Antiquities, a young blond haired woman with green eyes and glasses named Alice Kirkland stood on a ladder, holding a group of books while looking at a bookshelf. She puts one of the books away and chooses another book from under her arm. She looks at the title, frowning.

"Tuthmosis?" She asks with a British accent. "How did you get up here?"

Alice looks behind her and ever so carefully so she doesn't loose her balance, to see the books that start with 'TO'. Glancing down, the blond notes that it is a long way down. Setting the rest of the books down on the top of the shelf, she slowly turns around on the ladder and begins to reach across to the other shelf. It's slightly too far for her to reach and she holds onto the top of the latter with her fingers, almost touching it. The ladder then swings away from the shelf and Alice yelps, drops the Tuthmosis book, grabbing the top of the ladder. Thankfully, it stands straight and the woman sighs in relief.

Unfortunately, Alice looses her balance and starts stilt walking down the isle. The ladder does a few turns before it comes to a stop on the top of a bookshelf. She lets out a deep breath which was when the bookshelf falls away from her, crashing into another bookshelf which crashes into another bookshelf and so on until all of the bookshelf's in the room are on the ground, looking like a group of dominos that have just fallen. Alice slides down the ladder to the ground, and closes her eyes as the bookshelves fall. It isn't until after the crashing sounds stop does she open her eyes.

"Oops …"

It was then that the Museum Curator, a blond haired man named Vash Zwingi storms in, having heard all the noise. He immediately begins yelling at Alice seeing the mess.

"Look at this mess! Sons of the Messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, anything but this! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

Alice quickly begins to pick up books.

"I'm so very sorry it was an accident …"

"When Ramses destroyed Syria, it was an accident. You are a catastrophe! Why do I even put up with you?" Vash asked, angrily.

"You put up with me because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic, and I'm the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library. That's why." Alice answered.

"Who needs smart woman?" Vash asked. "I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons," he bowed his head at that. "That why! Now straighten up this mess!" He said as he left.

Alice stands there, streaming. Then she hears a noise. She whips around.

"Hello?"

It is quiet until she hears it the noise again. It is a shuffling noise.

"Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?" She asks, walking from the stacks into a treasure room which was filled with artifacts from the Middle Kingdom. Alice hears the noise again and grabs a torch from a nearby wall.

Walking over to where she had heard the noise, walking back some statues and sarcophaguses. Walking past another one, she notices that this one is open. Swallowing hard, she moves forward towards this sarcophagus, and leans over it, using the torch to see what was inside.

Alice screams, moving backwards and dropping the torch as a hideous, rotting mummy sits up and screeches at her.

Laughter erupts from inside the sarcophagus and a blond haired, blue eyed hair sat up from behind the mummy, grinning drunkenly.

"You! You!"

"Drunkard? Bloody Frog?" Alice's French half-brother Francis Bonnefoy asked, crawling out of the sarcophagus. "Rat bastard? Please call me something original."

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Alice asked, removing a cigarette from the mummy's mouth.

"Right now, I only wish to join them," he answered, getting a light punch from his sister.

"Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours."

"Mon chère petit sœur, I'll have you know that my career is on a high note," Francis says, falling back onto the edge of the tomb.

"High note? Ha!" For five years you've done scourging round Egypt, and what do you have to show for it? Nothing!" Alice answered, getting bored with her half-brother's antics. However Francis just reaches into his jacket, looking for something.

"Oh, yes I do! I have something to show right here!"

"Not another worthless trinket, Francis, if I bring one more piece of junk to the Curator to try and sell for you …"

She is cut off by Francis bringing out a small ancient box – the very box-key that was used to lock Gilbert into his sarcophagus. Alice grabs it, looking at it, curiously.

"Where did you get this?" She asks. Francis grins.

"On a dig, in Thebes," he answers.

Alice rolls the box around in her hands, looking at the hieroglyphs.

"My whole life I've never found anything. Please, Alice, tell me I found something," Francis asks, looking over at what she was doing.

Alice moves her fingers around the slits on the box, moving their around, like a puzzle box. There is click and the box opens up to show a map inside it.

"Francis?"

"Oui?"

"I think you found something."

XXX

Alice and Francis stood in Vash's office, the map on the desk.

"See the cartouche, it's the official seal of Roderich the First, I'm sure of it," Alice excitedly said, pointing out the seal.

"Perhaps," Vash mutters. Francis leans over to the look at the map.

"Two questions; who was Roderich the First and was he rich?"

"He was the last of the Pharaoh of the Old Kingdom, said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all," Alice answered.

"Alright, good, that's good. I like this fellow, like him very much."

Vash picks up the map, looking at it.

"I've already dated it," Alice hurriedly said. "This map is almost four thousand years old. And the hieratics over here …" she points a group of hieratics. "It's Hamunaptra."

Vash freezes for a second, but quickly recovers.

"My dear girl, don't be ridiculous, we are scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth," he seriously said to the siblings.

Francis looked alittle lost.

"Are we talking about Hamunaptra?" He asked.

"Yes. The City of the Dead. Where the early Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt," Alice answered. Francis nodded.

"Right, right, in a big underground treasure chamber. Everyone knows the story. The necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch, non? And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes."

"All we know is that the city mysteriously disappeared around 2,134 B.C.," Alice said as Vash held the map closer the burning candle-lamp to get better light.

"As the Americans would say, it's all fairy tales and hokum," he said. A few seconds later, the map is accidentally set on fire and the blond man drops it. Francis quickly puts the fire out, but a third of the map is missing.

"You burned it! You burned off the part with the lost city!"

"It's for the best," Vash said. "Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, most have never returned."

**TBC …**

**So we are introduced to Alfred the American, Lovino the traitor, Alice the librarian, Francis the drunken Frenchmen, Vash the Curator and the mysterious leader of the Med-jai. Interesting group of people, non? **

**Was this a good chapter? Did I keep the characters in character? How can I improve on this? **

**I have one very important question for you reviewers; Who should I put as Ardeth Bay? The reason why I didn't name him here is because I couldn't think of the right person for him. So it would be very helpful if you gave me suggestions on who I should put as him. **

**I'm working on the next chapter now, so I hope that it won't take as long for it to be posted as it took this chapter.**

**So remember to R&R!**


End file.
